The Pool
by Ariannette
Summary: Claire watches Peter by the pool, quite entranced by him. Cesty Paire.
1. Part 1

**The Pool**

Spending a Saturday morning by the pool, with your uncle didn't sound so bad, it wasn't bad. To anyone else it would just be some type of family thing, but not to Claire. It wasn't the case with her, when her uncle was so brutally hot, and sitting on the edge of the pool in just low black swim shorts, glancing at her from time to time.

It was especially bad when with every look that he gave her, her muscles inside her only clenched more to the point that she had started feeling the wetness grow inside her bikini bottom. What really didn't help it was that he was such a flirt too, and he didn't even know it.

The way he had held her hips against his as he had tried showing her how to 'swim'. or how he had slow danced so close to her at Nathan's party the night before, so that her pelvis was right against his and she could swear she almost felt him.

But right then, he was actually behaving, not doing anything in particular to turn her on, but just look so damn hot with the sun kissing his skin. Claire didn't like Angela, and had never met her grandfather, but she mentally thanked both of them for having produced such a good looking son.

Of course she'd had many dreams of him going down on her and doing unholy things to her over and over, but she'd wake up each morning half moaning, half disgusted with herself. But it always came down to wanting to know what he'd feel like inside her, if only just brushing himself against her for a few seconds.

A noise from the pool broke her from her incestuous thoughts and she noticed that peter had jumped in and was making his way across the pool towards her. Every stroke he did, made him flex his arms and she moaned, hoping he couldn't hear her plea for him to just take her right there and then.

'_Oh fuck'_, she mentally thought, and sucked on her bottom lip feeling herself starting to react with in her inner thighs. There was no way she could help it when he was so damn sexy, and his shorts hang so low to his hips that she was sure with just one tug she could pull them down and jump him.

When he started getting out and Claire eyed the water dripping from his face and body, she just couldn't help it. Her hips bucked ever so slightly, and if she hadn't been wet before, she knew she was soaking then, because just looking at Peter was enough to make any girl get turned on.

Claire swallowed and crossed her legs Indian style so that her thighs were wide open and she could at least pretend to know what he'd feel like inside of her. But when he took a seat on her lounge chair, right next to her, she quickly shut them, and bent her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them securely, hoping he wouldn't notice how extremely turned on she was by him.

At doing that, Peter looked over to her and raised one eyebrow up, giving her a quizzical look, "You ok?"

Ok? Fuck no, she was not ok. Her uncle was turning her on in so many way that she wasn't sure she'd be able to hold on to her sanity and not act on it. And it was only getting harder as he inched closer to her with his inquiring looks.

She swallowed and nodded standing up, "I'm actually sort of tired though, so 'm just goi-"

"Sleep? It's one in the afternoon Claire, honestly"

Claire huffed and tried to keep her eyes away from his bottom lip that was smirking and his wet chest that she wanted so badly to run her hands on, but failed miserably. She licked her lips, and let them slowly make their way to his face, only to realize she had just completely given herself away, and he was smiling as if he'd just won something, "What?" he asked cockily, knowing he was tempting her.

But she still had _some_ strength left and shook her head trying to ease her breathing, "Nothing."

That's when he did it, his hand made its way to her hip, her very low hip, and pulled her close to him, so that her body was right against his. It was really, completely innocent, but not to her, not when she was continuously clenching her muscles and wet because of him.

All her body seemed to be turning into jello then and she let herself fall on to his lap when he tugged her down a little.

"Sure you're ok?" he teased her, wrapping one arm around her bare waist, and putting the other on top of her legs, very close to the inside of her thighs.

She closed her eyes and swallowed, because fuck, all she had to do was pin him down onto the lounge chair and rip off his dangerously low swim shorts. But instead a red flag went off in her head and she jumped off him, running her hands through her matted wet hair, "Yeah-I'm -I'm going to go sleep"

Before he had a chance to call after her or register anything, she was already inside the Petrelli mansion, and up the stairs, relieved-in a sense. The throbbing with in her wet folds didn't stop though, and as she locked the door behind her, she knew that she was going to have to do something.

Three hours had gone by, yet the feeling in between her thighs had only grown more intense. She lay on her back with her hands over her stomach wanting nothing more than to let them travel down and explore underneath her bikini bottom. But she wouldn't do that, because that was sick, and she wasn't about to feel herself up thinking about her _uncle_. Her hot, sexy, mysteriously pale uncle, that made her wet just thinking about his crooked smile, and those bangs that always fell onto his face.

Claire groaned and closed her eyes, letting her hips move unintentionally, just picturing Peter's lips. She knew exactly how he liked to kiss, with the corner of his mouth. He always laid one hand on her hip and took in her lower cheek with his mouth, planting slow kisses that tortured Claire to feel.

She couldn't lie though, Peter was overly affectionate with everyone else too. Claire knew that there wasn't any exception with her, that he didn't mean anything by it, they were just close. Close enough that she could lay on his lap and feel totally comfortable with it, and he with her.

When the family went out for dinner, god forbid that he decide to sit anywhere else that wasn't next to her, because that's just the way they did things. She didn't know if it was because he felt sorry that she didn't have anyone close to her age to talk to or hang out with, because he certainly could have fit in with _their_ conversations. But no, he'd always stay with her and amuse her with what his crooked lip couldn't do.

It killed her but that was just another of many things that she liked about him. He always managed to make her feel better in any situation too.

She remembered a day when she had come home from a particularly bad day at school, but Peter had managed to change that. She had sulked and told him how she hadn't been allowed to be base, but instead a flyer since she was tiny, and he had said it wasn't a big deal. Which truly had upset her even more at first, but he'd managed to calm her down with his slow murmuring and hugged planting kisses on her forehead telling her that she was perfect…_niece. _

Then he had gone on to tickle her, until her back had started hurting from all the tickling. And then, for a few seconds, he had pulled away and given her a strange look. He'd held his gaze with her, and was panting from all the tickling he'd done. But it wasn't a normal stare, it was as if he'd discovered something, something he hadn't known before. Claire had propped herself up on her knees and frowned at him smiling, and he had shaken his head and laughed back.

Looking back, Claire wondered if for a second, he had liked her, but she knew it wasn't possible. Claire sighed and turned her head wanting so badly to alleviate the throbbing between her thighs. It was so simple, all she had to do was let her fingers slide down and do the work, but she had more pride than that.

But picturing his wet chest and dripping bangs fall in front of his eyes made her moan. There was a creek at her door, and when she opened her eyes he was there watching her intently.

"Are you ok? I thought I heard you crying?"

Moaning was more like it, she thought. Because there was nothing more that she wanted but to pin him down on her bed, and him standing there with still just his trunks, wasn't helping in the least bit. _'At least, he's not wearing a speedo'_ she mentally told herself, forcing her way up to meet his face, instead of areas that aroused her.

It shouldn't have surprised her that his face did just the same to her, his lips were rose colored and looked so soft, she could imagine them kissing her all over. She slightly shivered, and Peter raised his eyebrow.

"Claire? Are you ok?" he asked again, walking towards her bed and sitting next to her with a completely concerned face. He was too close, she wasn't sure she'd be able to control herself if he got any closer.

She swallowed and backed away a little, nodding her head, even though she knew he wasn't convinced at all. Then he did it, he put his hand on her shoulder and caressed her arm, and god it felt so good. Any touch by him made her tremble, which wasn't good. Claire gave an involuntary whimper, and Peter frowned at her, "What's wrong Claire?"

His other hand rested on her thigh, and blinked her eyes slowly, trying not to buck against his touch. When Claire opened her eyes back up, she saw the frown grow on his face, and moved his hand slight further up, and again she swallowed and clenched her fists.

He knew.

Claire wasn't sure how, but grabbed his hand and led it further inside her thigh, and felt him rub her. She instantly fell back on the bed, clenching the sheets. It was just a simple touch, nothing remotely bad, but it was driving her insane. The need for him to touch her deeply was driving her insane.

She felt his hand go in circles above the material of her bikini, making her whimper with each circular movement he made on her. Her wetness was seeping through her bikini bottom, and she knew he could feel it, and still made no motion to stop.

Somehow, without realizing it, he made his way further into her bed, but kept the slow steady movements he'd been doing to her. All she could do was throw her head back in complete bliss and clench on to the bedsheets, as he caressed her.

But when the door slammed downstairs, they both shook, and realization hit both of them. it was as if the door had brought them out of their trance like state, and claire looked up to peter.

His face had redenned and he was panting slightly. When he spoke, his voice was barely audible and hoarse, "Claire..."


	2. Part 2

**Cesia Illuser: **Thanks for reviewing Beth!

**pairegal21:** LOL here ya go Lauren :D Thanks for reviewing!

**elenwyn: **Thanks for Beta-ing this Ellie! You're awesome! Peter is pretty hot, isn't he?

**elzangel: **I'm sorry I left it there! I hope this makes up for it :D

**everybodysmile: **Your demand is my command Kat lol

**alaricnomad: **I think it would be really cruel of me to do that to Claire, and just leave it there lol Enjoy!

**PlayKate: **She's REALLY lucky.

**LillyO.: **Thanks I'm glad you love it!

**sourcherry: **I guess You're right, I can't just leave it hanging can I? lol hope you like it!

**udon'tknowmebutiknowme: **Thanks for reviewing!

**WPaire: **Enjoy the update!

**Anita-1992****: **Thanks for F'ng loving it lol

**Amy:** It's a three parter, so you get one more chapter :D

* * *

**The Pool**

Part Two

For once in her life, Claire was actually happy to go to school, even if it was summer school. She didn't need it, but it was just something to fill up the hot summer days ahead.

She was actually quite surprised that it had gotten so hot in Manhattan, she'd always assumed it would just be like any normal day. Nathan had explained it had something to do with global warming, which he was emphasizing in his campaign for Senate.

The driver had pulled up to the prep school she had gotten enrolled at and Claire hopped in, enjoying the instant coolness of the AC. She couldn't wait to get to the mansion and jump into the pool.

To Claire's joy, the entire family had decided to go to Hawaii. She had plans to go as well, but had decided, at the last minute, to get ahead in her credits. It had surprised Nathan, but he hadn't objected to her abrupt desire to go to summer school. The trip had been planned in advance though, and they had decided to go anyway. She assured them that, at seventeen, she was more than capable of taking care of herself for a week.

Which was why she was looking forward to an empty house once she got home. She didn't even plan on changing, really, just set her stuff on the couch and skinny dip into the pool. After all, who would be there to watch?

When the car pulled up to the mansion Claire immediately jumped out and raced inside, not wanting to feel the scorching sun on her. She started stripping off her items of clothing as she made her way to the back of the mansion. Not even any of their maids were there, which made it all the more easier.

By the time she got to the back of the house and to the pool, all she had on was her bra and underwear, but quickly took it off to jump into the refreshing pool. She was so set on getting away from the blazing sun that she hadn't noticed a black towel and sunscreen laying on a lounge chair by the pool side.

As she made her way to the bottom of the pool, she sighed underwater, liking the feel of the water against her hot skin. She had her eyes closed though, which was why, when she hit another body, she opened them immediately and screamed, swimming to the surface as fast as she could.

The body she'd hit was obviously a man's, judging by the _tight black Speedo_ that he was wearing. But it was only when she saw the flimsy, black bangs and breathtaking face that she realized who he was, and that she was completely naked.

Peter seemed just as shocked as she was, looking down at her bare body momentarily, then he recovered and looked straight back up at her face, "Claire, what are you doing here?"

She instinctively put her hands over herself to try and cover her bare chest, "I live here. What are _you_ doing here?"

He licked his lips, which were already moist, "You're suppose to be in Hawaii with Nathan and Heidi." He accused her, completely ignoring her question.

"I decided to stay behind because I signed up for summer school." It was her turn for her eyes to travel below the water and take in the sight in front of her. She bit her lip, but couldn't stop from smiling and asking, "Black Speedo?"

His eyes narrowed, "Skinny dipping?"

She didn't know why, but she had started swimming backwards, and didn't realize it until she hit the wall of the pool. Still, Peter kept close, not daring to take his eyes off her face, "Go put some clothes on, Claire."

"Why don't you take some off?" As she said it, she gasped, covering her mouth with her free hand. She hadn't meant to say it, it had just been a stray thought across her mind.

Peter frowned, blinking repeatedly, but didn't say anything. He was just as shocked as she was that those words had come out of her mouth.

Feeling a bit shy, Claire looked down, only to notice something slightly different about the way his Speedo looked. It could have just been the distortion of the water, but Claire was pretty sure it wasn't that. It was a hard on.

That made her slightly more confident, and Claire let go of her breasts so that they were in full exposure and would rise above the surface of the water occasionally. She followed Peter's eyes as he stared at them, watching him swallow.

Before she knew it, Peter was pinning her to the wall with his arms on either side of her, so she couldn't move anywhere, "Are you sure you want that?" His voice sounded slow and sweet as it made its way to her ear.

They were completely out in the open, alone and, yes, there was nothing more that

Claire wanted than to see him completely naked. She had to, it wasn't fair to her that their little rendezvous in her room had come to an end so prematurely.

He was too close; the sun was blaring above them and Claire could feel his hot breath hitting her. His legs slowly started intertwining themselves with hers and, before she knew it, his chest was hitting hers.

Claire wasn't sure what to do with his eyes solely fixed on her own; a new wave of emotions surged through her. On one hand, it was so wrong to feel what she was feeling for Peter but, on the other hand, it was filling her with lust and exhilaration that they were so close.

Without thinking about what she was really doing, Claire accidentally thrust her hips against his, watching as he clenched his jaw and closed his fists at her side. He was trying to fight the urgency that she too had for him to touch her.

Her hips thrust against his again and a groan came from his throat, "Fuck, Claire- _don't_ do that."

She bit down on her lip, making it bleed, but she didn't care, because it was all she could do to stop herself from letting her hips repeat the movement against a very erect Peter.

Her mind went through what had happened a few weeks earlier in her room, and how his fingers had so expertly caressed her through the material of her bikini.

It was absolutely the best feeling she had ever felt, having his fingers rubbing her in a circle, making her feel as if she had no control. Claire blinked, bringing herself back from the lustful moments they'd shared. Underneath the water she felt herself clench, and just wondered what having him in there would feel like. Would it be even more pleasant than what her imagination had concocted?

Peter bowed his head against the cement of the pool and growled again, "Why are you doing this to me?"

Claire realize then what it was he was talking about- he was reading her thoughts. At first, she felt her heart stop and panicked, feeling completely shy over what he'd just read.

But that embarrassment turned to anger, and then almost instantly into mere curiosity as to how far she could take it.

Mental images of how she felt and how her body was craving him went through her.

She let herself remember just how he'd made her feel that hot summer day at the pool, and how wet she'd been. Every single involuntary movement that her body had made for him ran through her rapidly, recapping her unavoidable desire to have him in her.

In front of her, she watched as his chest heaved, how his breath became erratic, and how he slowly pressed his bare chest against her own naked body. He just looked at her then, as if something was slightly amusing, but she didn't understand what it was until she felt his fingers creeping inside her thighs and felt them rub against her clit.

Claire gasped and pushed her hands against the back of the pool wall as he continued to rub it in circles, pressing against it with much more roughness than he had that day in her room. He lowered his head down to her neck and kissed it just as roughly, as his fingers worked below. There wasn't anything sweet or caring about it, like he usually was with her or the rest of the family, but she didn't mind.

Actually, she really couldn't think or do much, as he had her in her current blissful state.

All she did was bite down on her lip to keep herself from screaming. But as a couple of his fingers slid into her, keeping herself quiet started getting difficult.

"It's ok, no one's here to hear you, Claire." He whispered hoarsely into her ear. The slithering of his fingers inside her quickened, and she couldn't help but start bucking her hips against his hand, letting out a tiny moan.

He laughed, "Do you like that?"

Claire closed her eyes tightly and moaned again as rubbed his thumb against her clit rather roughly, "Mm-hm."

She was so out of touch that she didn't notice that her hands had slid down his own torso, until she met his black Speedo, and let her hand slide inside, pulling his erect cock out. In front of her, Peter swallowed and his nose flared a little, as he paused his fingers inside her for only a few seconds- adjusting to how her hands felt around him.

Slowly, her hand led him to her entrance, but Peter stopped and withdrew his hand in panic, "I can't-no- we can't, Claire."

Only, Claire thrust her hips down on him, sending all of him within her. For a moment, they both stayed in that same position, marinating in the wonderful feeling of it all.

Then, as gently as he could, he moved deeper into her, until they both found a rhythm.

She wrapped her legs around him, bringing him closer to her, while he continued his smooth and slow thrusts inside her. After a few thrusts, Claire could tell that he couldn't keep going at the same speed, that he needed more and just needed to go faster.

Her back hurt against the hard cement, but she was so overtaken by Peter thrusting in and out of her that the hurt in her back became minimal to the wondrous feeling of having him inside her completely.

His thrusts became jerkier, and Claire found herself clenching around him tightly. Peter groaned against her neck, his lips lazily moving on her skin as she tightened around him more. With a couple more thrusts, and a loud moan from Peter, he thrust in a last time, before collapsing against her.

It was only a few minutes later, when they were both quiet and still trying to catch their breath, that Claire truly thought about what they had just done, "Oh my God- Oh my-"

She freed herself from where Peter had her pinned and didn't stop swimming until she got out, picking up all her clothes and running into the house. A million times over, she'd imagined what having sex with Peter would be like, what having him touch her would make her feel- but the actuality of it was so much more potent. The memory of what they'd done burned into her memory permanently and she was unable to let go of it.

The fact that she'd gone through with it was what disgusted her most. She couldn't believe that it had felt so monumentally right when it was the most sinful thing imaginable.

But when she noticed him standing at her door, newly clothed in some loose fitting jeans, all thoughts of what was right and wrong flew away, because just looking at Peter reminded her that anything as beautiful as him couldn't be wrong.


	3. Part 3

**Finally! It's about time, I get this done, huh? This is for Evan! lol**

**Thanks to Ellie for Beta'ing this! *hug*****

* * *

**

**T h e. . .P o o l**

Part 3

Claire's POV

You know those _amazing_ dreams? The ones you don't want to wake up from? That you can literally feel like you're experiencing?

I hated those.

I had been SO sure this time that it was real. I could feel him around me, smell him, touch him, hear him- it had all felt so vivid. I could remember with exact precision just how his hand had felt as he touched me. I could remember just how he'd groaned as he came inside me. I could even remember how his black spandex Speedo had felt against my touch, and just how hard he'd been.

It had all been a disgusting joke of a dream. More like a nightmare, now that I thought about it. What kind of sick mind games was I playing with myself? I kept going back and forth from completely loving my imagination, to thinking I was some deeply sick and twisted person.

For a few months, I had toyed with the idea of going to seek professional help. I thought about telling Nathan that it was time for me to go see a shrink, to help me with my weird adaptation to my new family. It's not like he'd be able to tell that I was lying. But with my bipolar mood and indecision problem, I would change my mind- and I'd be in the same, sticky situation.

Almost instantly, I would start thinking of the Doctor- patient confidentiality, because seriously? Was I harming myself with these impure and preposterous dreams of mine that were simply unethical and immoral? Could it breach the confidentiality policy? I was so paranoid that taking a chance wasn't even an option for me.

_Oh, how pathetic my life was._

I got up from my bed, not because I wasn't tired or I had anything remotely important to do- it was summer after all. But because laying in bed and thinking of Peter- Yeah, obviously that wasn't good.

God. Out of all the screwed up families and people in the world, I just had to be related to the one with a fucking gorgeous uncle. One that I kept fantasizing about _boning_.

He'd been completely wrong when he said us meeting was destiny, no, it was more like some cruel joke. Some sick, twisted, horrible joke that 'destiny' had brought.

It didn't help my mood that it was hot in the house either. How a mansion's- a Petrelli mansion AC broke without it being fixed in that same afternoon- was completely out of my again, Angela was probably with one of her many lovers, and Nathan in his office, so who cared if Claire died of dehydration? And what about the flaring temperature that was seeping through the house?

I scowled and dried my forehead of perspiration. I thought about taking a shower, a cold one, but I was too lazy to walk and have to turn on water, the whole _shibang._

For some reason, walking downstairs- which was longer, seemed easier. I let a smirk grow on my lips, wondering what Grandma Petrelli would think of me walking around the mansion in my bikini. Actually, knowing her, she probably already knew. So I skipped into the kitchen, completely unaware that anyone would be in there. I mean, there wasn't supposed to be anybody in the house except for me.

Heidi and the boys were in the Hampton's- Nathan working, and my lovely grandmother was off boning someone- at least she got to. I momentarily thought I was going to puke after that thought, and shook my head- completely disgusted with myself again.

So when I closed my eyes to shake my head at my stupid thoughts- and ran into a body, I totally freaked and yelled.

When I opened my eyes, I sort of wished I had gone to take a cold shower instead. Because there in front of me, in broad daylight, shirtless, hot and completely- unnecessarily sexy...was Peter. Who looked just about as stunned to see me as I him.

Then, I couldn't help it. I bit my lip, taking in those small details of him. Like how unnaturally pink his lips were and how they were slightly swollen and wet. They were so incredibly inviting that I couldn't help but pucker my lips- imagining what they would feel like.

I knew I should say something, or move or something- but I was so hypnotized by his godly looks that all I could really do was stare and look like a complete idiot.

"You're supposed to be with Heidi and the boys." He said it like an accusation, like I was in trouble or something.

But of course, my beyond creative imagination pictured him behind me, totally punishing me- in a _very_ pleasurable way, because I wasn't supposed to be home. God, I needed mental help.

Not only that, but I moved closer to him- incredibly, like, anxious to finally get somewhere with this obsession of him, instead of just getting satisfaction through my bizarre dreams.

I turned towards the glass in his hand that was filled with ice cubes, and plucked one out slowly, rubbing it down my chest and stomach, "Yeah, but it was too hot to go."

He blinked a few times and frowned a little, "It's hot here too."

Before I could stop myself, and I really did want to, I nodded, and sucked on the ice cube, "A little too hot, don't you think?"

Peter nodded, seeming a little lost for a few seconds, but started blinking rapidly and shook his head, "Right, well- I should- I- Mohinder needs me-"

Panic grew in my chest and I felt defeat gaining up on me, but I surprised myself and sighed, "Really? I was hoping you could cool me off..."

His mouth parted slightly, but he didn't say anything, just looked at me and raised his eyebrows a little, "Cool you off?"

Never in the time I had been here had I seen Peter react so nervously as he was now. His breath shallow and slow, with his mouth slightly parted in a sort of speechless way. He looked so vulnerable that I wanted to cup his face right there, and kiss him senseless- but I stopped myself.

I nodded, smiling innocently, "Well, you know, I assumed that by now you had some type of power where you could make stuff cold?"

It was easy to see that he was getting nervous, and him swallowing only made it that much more obvious. What I was doing was horrible and torturous, but I couldn't help it. I needed this- needed him.

He shook his head, "Oh, no- no power like that- yet."

"That sucks, because I'm so hot, Peter, and I'm getting so wet-" I enunciated each word carefully and slowly.

Peter's mouth parted again, but he remained silent, as if completely in awe over what I had just said. The poor guy almost looked frightened. He swallowed, "W-wet?"

What I was doing was inhumanly cruel, but he just didn't understand how cruel my dreams had been with me. He didn't know how badly I needed him and just how incredibly turned on I was. And it was actually all his fault- he was the one always reaching for momentary touches and hugs that made me want to melt right there in his arms. It was only fair that he helped me right then, when I needed him the most.

I nodded and put my arms out, putting my innocent voice on again, "I'm getting all sweaty and wet, see?"

He turned his eyesight to look at my arms and nodded numbly, like they were something else. Not that I minded, actually, that's exactly what I wanted- I wanted him to feel the frustration that I had been dealing with for months now. I wanted him to want me just as much as I wanted him.

And right then, I wasn't sure why- or what made me do it, but I looked down to see something that further fueled my crazy want- something becoming increasingly appearent in his lower area. If I wasn't on the edge before, I surely was now. I simply wanted to pull down his shorts and attack him- like a cavewoman.

He noticed me looking and immediatly backed up, "Mohinder's probably wondering where I am-"

Somewhere, my patience snapped. I couldn't help it. Under normal circumstances, I would have never been so...demanding, but this wasn't normal, and I didn't care. I slammed him up against the refrigerator, done with beating around the bush.

I grit my teeth and looked him straight in the eye, "No."

Peter closed his eyes and slammed his head back, swallowing, "Claire-stop."

Again, something inside of me wasn't thinking logically- I didn't want to stop. I knew I should, but that part of me- the straight thinking part was completely lost,

"No." I said it a little more roughly.

With all my strength, I made sure he stayed against the door of the fridge and breathed into his ear, "You want me."

"No- I don't- I dont want you!" he sputtered out, feigning dislike, though we both knew how obvious it was.

I couldn't help but smirk and let one of my hands slither down his chest, until it reached a certain somewhere that was extra sensitive at that point. He screwed up his face, fighting it, refusing pleasure, and me. I couldn't take that, I didn't want resistance, I wanted relief.

"Let go, Peter." My lips murmured into his ear, lingering there to take his earlobe into my lip.

In all the times that this had happened in my dreams and my day dreams- it had never gone this way. He had never resisted me. If anything, he had been the agressor, seducer, while I sat back and enjoyed his every move.

For a moment, I could feel him letting go. He exhaled, the sweetest breath on to my neck and, under my touch, I could feel his muscles relaxing slightly. I couldn't help but smile to myself and bite my lip, knowing that I'd soon get what I so often dreamed about. I let my lips fall on his neck and surround themselves with the softness of his skin. It was how I imagined his skin would feel, and the best part was that he wasn't resisting aymore. He was letting me have my way and it was beyond the most amazing thing ever.

Just when I thought that it was as perfect as could be, that nothing could possibly ruin it, he tensed up and moved past me so fast, that I wondered if he had been in front of me at all. I turned around frantically, searching for him, but he was nowhere- he was gone.

.....

_Fourth Of July_

_Peter's POV_

Nothing's going to happen- Nothing would happen. It was all going to be fine.

What had happened that afternoon at the mansion- I was still trying to get my head around it. It was as if she had been- possessed, and the worst part was that I had...liked it. I had almost given in to her wild, erratic begging and want. And that black skimpy bikini she had been wearing certainly hadn't helped the cause.

God, and she had seen my hard on- in plain sight. I was such a perverted freak.

I drank from my beer nervously, hoping to be able to keep my distance from her tonight. The last thing I needed was to let myself be manipulated by her in the middle of Nathan's political Fourth of July party. Not only was he here, but my mom and his kids, why was I even thinking it was a possibilty?

When I noticed one of Nathan's collegues start to approach me, I simply smiled and walked away. They were always harassing me about my line of work as well, and refusing to believe that I didn't want to go to medical school because I was completely content on being a nurse. So when I turned and almost lost my balance, I couldn't really help it. There she was, only a few feet away, chatting with some old couple that I recognized as my mom's friends. I tapped my fingers nervously on my beer and groaned, hoping she wouldn't see me but, the next moment, she did.

That wasn't what I wanted, was it? Fuck- yes, it was. I wanted that whole kitchen thing the previous day to replay itself, over and over and over- until I lost myself control and gave in. God, I was so pathetic.

I wanted to feel her small hands roaming my chest, touching me again. I wanted to breathe into her neck and feel her shiver again. I cursed and closed my eyes, feeling myself harden just at the thoughts, and started walking off to get another beer inside.

At least the AC was fixed, I told myself, reaching into the fridge to get one. Considering I had already had three, and was starting to feel slightly buzzed, I probably shouldn't have gotten another one, but I needed something in my hand to distract me. I needed something from stopping me of going over to where she was standing, excusing her from whoever she was talking and pushing her up against the bathroom wall.

Closing the refrigerator, I sighed and started walking back outside, but just one look through the window, seeing Claire, made me change my mind. I needed to get away from her. Instead, I decided to take refuge in my old room, like the pathetically weak person that I was.

So I was a little drunk, and she was tempting, and I couldn't help it. One moment I was laying down on my old bed, hoping to God that this disgusting fascination for her would stop, and the next minute she walked in.

I didn't want to know how she knew where I was, or why she locked the door behind her, or if she was wearing undewear under that dress...actually, I did.

All I could do was feel my heart pounding loudly, my breath becoming shallow and breathy; and I wanted her. It was irrelevant that there were at least fifty people outside watching the fireworks, or that my mom could walk in at any moment and be troubled by the unusualness of me laying in bed and that was Claire looking at me as if she wanted nothing more in life but to see me naked.

I swallowed, watching her lock the door behind her and simply pull the dress over her head, out of her arms. She had on a black, lacy bra and matching lacy, black boyshorts. My eyes were witnessing something sinful, and I knew it was bad, but I couldn't turn away or close them.

If anything, I wanted to get a closer look, touch, feel, and listen to her heart beat as I ran my fingers around her waist and gripped it tightly. And, as if reading my mind, she walked towards the bed and didn't stop to think about personal boundaries, or the fact that I might completely reject her. How could I? She had obviously manipulated me into staying after taking her dress off, I couldn't leave now.

Instead I sat on the edge and let her climb on my lap so that she was facing me. My beer was still at my side, in my hand, and as she put her hands through my hair, kissing my neck, I dropped it. It didn't matter that the bottle was on the floor and that the liquid had spilled all over the carpet. No, what mattered was putting my hands around her waist and just remembering to _breathe_ as she kissed me.

Outside the fireworks started going off and huge explosions echoed through the entire house, accompanied by the cliche Fourth of July songs. I was thankful for all the noise, it made everyone oblivious to my moan when Claire bucked her hips down hard on to my lap.

A lightbulb went off in my head though, and I blinked my eyes open, trying to breathe, "This-_fuck_, this is wrong," I mumbled, not knowing if I could be strong enough to fight her off.

Claire's response was pushing me down on the bed and attacking my lips, while effectively pulling her bra off, "It-doesn't- matter," she let out fast, in between kisses, "We both want this."

Fuck, I did. I was booking my first class ticket to hell, but at that moment, I didn't really care. All that mattered after that was feeling as much of her skin on my skin as possible. To feel the hot breath of hers on my neck, shoulder, mouth- anywhere.

I let one of my hands travel down to her inner thigh, underneath her panties, dipping my fingers inside. She bucked against me almost instantly, but didn't stop me while she kept her lips firmly on mine. I let them travel further in her and felt her moan into my mouth- appereantly not opposed to what I was doing at all.

The shocking truth of what I was doing stopped me. But she moved against my fingers, asking me to continue, and I couldn't not. Her fingers gripped onto my shoulders, and she whimpered soft kisses into my mouth as I circled her sensitive area.

Loud footsteps started getting closer to my room outside, but we ignored them. I didn't think there was any way possible, that we could stop abruptly, "Peter, where are you?"

I thought Claire would pull away at Nathan's voice, but she didn't. She only moved her hips down on my fingers more, and broke her lips apart from mine to whisper into my ear, "Don't answer."

Her breath was so airy and soft that I nodded. Instead of answering and doing the right thing, I listened to her. I let her pull down my own pants, watching as her eyes brightened at the sight of me. She lifted herself, and I helped her land on top of me, thrusting deep inside her while she sat on my lap.

Nathan kept looking for me outside, we could both hear as my mom mentioned Claire's name as well, but netiher of us cared- or simply- couldn't think straight enough to care. Her cries as I pushed her hips down on my lap became louder, audible to anyone outside the room, and as much as I knew it was bad, that it might reveal us, I really couldn't give a shit.

For once, I was being a bastard and selfish- something Nathan knew a lot about.

She gripped her hands on my shoulders and threw her head back as I continued to push her hips down violently onto me, not objecting in the least. Without giving it much thought, I took one of her nipples into my mouth and sucked, eliciting another breathy moan from her, followed by, "_Peter...._"

I didn't know why, but hearing her moan out my name in such a tone only caused me to pound her down faster and-

"Peter, is that you in there?" Nathan's voice boomed through the door. Claire tightened around me and shook on my lap, bringing her head down to bow it against my chest. I had no doubt that he'd heard her, but whether or not he knew it was her, I wasn't so sure about.

Claire popped her head up and put a finger to my lips. I nodded and closed my eyes, letting her lips finally fall on mine without resolution.

........

We lay down afterwards in my old bed- looking up at the ceiling.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the faint smile of satisfaction spreading on her lips. This had been her plan all along- to capture me in bed and have her way. I should have been disgusted, angry, upset- committed for allowing it to happen.

And though, I knew it was wrong and she knew it was wrong- there was a sense of peace that cirulated us. It was like finally releasing all the pent up tension and obvious desire for each other had done us- at least me, some good.

"They're probably suspicious," I mumbled, sighing.

Claire turned and hooked her bare leg on to mine, smiling, "They don't have proof, Peter- without it, they'll never know."

Her proposal caused me to smile and turn, so that I was supporting myself with my elbow, to look at her. There was so much confidence that eluded from her that it almost caused me not to say anything back and simply agree to it completely- but I stopped myself.

"What are you trying to say?"

The tips of her fingers traveled down my chest and she locked eyes on me, "What they don't know- will never hurt them."

I didn't answer her back in words. I couldn't trust myself that way- instead my hands traveled to her hip and pulled her in towards me. There was a crease in her forehead of doubt- actual, literal doubt. But when my lips met hers and I pulled away to breathe, giving her a smirk, she knew.

We both knew what they didn't know, wouldn't hurt them.


End file.
